And then there were two
by HouseAddict
Summary: Set in the future, if all you expected never happened, if you lost faith in everything you used to believe, what will that bring you to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Charmed, if so I would have gotten rid of Brad Karen a long time ago.**

**Note: This first chapter is just to set the mood, so sorry if nothing much Happens…**

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day at the Halliwell manor, Piper was making lunch while shouting at the boys for the mess they were making, Leo was cleaning the mess from the latest demon attack, ten year old Wyatt and seven year old Chris were playing who can orb the fastest which of course was Wyatt, being older and more powerful as he was, but shush don't say that next to Chris, he hates hearing that.

"Leo!" Piper shouted in her normal way,

"what?" he shouted back,

"can you set the table?" she asked,

"yea sure" he sighed, "how many are we?"

"the usual eight, don't forget to take out the baby chair for little Prue!"

Bang! apparently Chris had orbed inside a cabinet again.

"not again!" Piper exclaimed with an over-worked-mother sigh.

Chris was stuck in one of the cabinet drawers and Wyatt was laughing so hard he couldn't get it open.

"let me do it!" came Leo to the rescue, pulling poor Chris out of the Drawer.

"stop laughing!" Chris shouted at his brother, by now Wyatt was laughing so hard he was nearly crying.

"Daddy tell him to stop!" Chris called out, now reaching to kick his brother.

"that's enough!" Piper stormed into the room freezing her kids,

"what did you do that for?" asked Leo, not because he didn't like her using magic on the kids, but because he couldn't do it himself, oh what he would give to be able to freeze his hyper-active kids when ever he wanted. Two magical boys are a lot of work.

Leo dragged Chris as far away from Wyatt as his back would let him and Piper unfreezed the boys with a warning "help your Dad set the table and don't dare say anything to each other". Pulling a face they went to do as they were told, after all, their Mom does have the power to blow things up.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door, Chris orbed to get it, and with a grin opened it before his brother tried to get there. As he opened it little Prue crashed into him, she had just started walking and was still falling all over the place. "Hello" called Henry running to see if his daughter is ok, "no Daddy by myself!" Prue shouted at him, she wanted to show everyone she could walk with no help, if only that were true…

Henry ruffled Chris's hair and walked into the Manor, Paige right behind him carrying a salad.

30 minutes into the meal came the fatal question, the one that everyone tried to avoid, but Chris being a tactless seven year old came out with it, "Mom who is the eighth seat for?" an awful silence fell on the room, all eyes were on Piper waiting to see how she will respond. "its for auntie Phoebe, for when she comes" she answered in a quiet voice, "but she never comes!" he answered in a naive way, Piper shifted uneasily in her chair, the atmosphere was tense, "Ill explain later" Leo offered in a soft voice trying to avoid a storm.

They all turned back to their plates and continued eating silently.

To Be Continued…

* * *

hope you enjoyed it please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Note: sorry it took so long to update, Ill try to do the next one faster. **

_What am I supposed to tell him? What can I tell him?_ Leo thought as he was forcing the boys to go to bed later that night, _I can't explain this to him he won't understand!_ he sighed to himself .

Chris was still waiting on that answer, he always wondered what was up with his aunt, why everyone went quiet every time her name came up. He looked at his father's expression and could tell what the answer will be.

"Your two young Chris, you to Wyatt" Leo nodded at Wyatt who was sitting in his bed also awaiting the answer. "Ill explain to you when your older" he couldn't find any better way to answer.

Ah, there it was, that answer "when your older" he hated that answer._ Im old enough to kill demons, well injure them at least, but not to hear some stupid story? Rubbish! _He thought to himself, anger apparent on his face. Then the idea came, _Ill go visit her!_ A big grin now appearing across his lips.

Why Chris why?

When the boys came back from Magic School the next day, Wyatt knew his brother was up to something, he had that smug grin on his face like when he would eat more cookies than he's allowed or when he would beat Wyatt at a game.

While Piper was busy making Dinner, Wyatt took his brother aside and started investigating.

"What are you up to?" he asked firmly,

"What am I up to what?" Chris asked acting all confused

"Come on I know your planning something!"

"Me? Nope, not that I know of" Chris answered now putting his little angel face on.

"Come on"

"What?"

Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm firmly and asked again "what are you up to?"

Chris gave up sadly, all that mumbo-jumbo about Wyatt being powerful and all was true… "Im going to visit Auntie Phoebe" he declared the smug grin back on his face.

"Ok so Im coming too!" Wyatt said, happy with himself,

"No!" Chris nearly yelled, he didn't want Wyatt with

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"Ummm….no…" Chris mumbled.

"So it's settled!" Wyatt said smiling. And he walked off to eat.

Piper watched her boys eat quietly, they were up to something, they had to be or they would be throwing food at each other by now. She would have paid more attention to the fact and kept an eye on them but she was way to busy, a mother/Charmed one's job never ends…

After they ate, Wyatt and Chris ran up to there room pretending to be playing a game.

"Ok are you ready" Wyatt asked Chris once they closed the door.

"Let's go!" Chris answered exited.

So they held hands and orbed away, exited about their adventure.

They arrived at a house that looked like it was there Aunt's from what they could remember, the one she moved in after her apartment got wrecked in the big battle.

But something was wrong, the house looked neglected, it looked like one of those haunted houses from the movies, it had a broken window, it was covered with some plant, the door looked like it hadn't been open in years and the path was full of old papers and junk.

Clutching each other not as exited as they were before Wyatt and Chris walked up the path towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Phoebe had just finished sucking the life out of an Elder, when she heard a noise from downstairs. She quickly forged a black energy ball and threw it at the Elder, smiling as she watched him melt.

On the way downstairs she heard the sound again, it was somehow familiar to her, wait not to her, to her human side. It was someone knocking on the door.

_Humans _she sighed, no human had come willingly to her house in years, at least no sane one.

She made her way to the door through the mess she called her home, shattered glass and wood everywhere. She opened the door, and there before her were standing two boys, children. Some remote memory was rising, and for a minute she forgot they were there.

"Auntie Phoebe?" Wyatt asked hesitantly.

"Auntie?" she asked, puzzled. "I am no such thing"

"Yes you are," Chris offered quickly "to me Wyatt and little Prue"

Suddenly the well surprised memories were surfacing, "little Prue?" she asked, that was the only thing she could not account for.

"Yes, Paige's daughter" Wyatt answered.

Something in those words caught her attention, her eyes momentarily flicked black.

"Why don't you come in boys? Ill get you something to drink" she gestured towards the inside in a semi-sweet voice. The boys followed her in.

Wyatt didn't know what to make of the place, it was a wreck. The walls were black with burns, and even a few holes could be seen. All furniture, if any, was broken and torn also black with burns. For some reason there was a dark feeling to the place, but he just shrugged it off, after all, she's his aunt.

Phoebe led them into a room that looked somewhat like a cross between a ritual room and a dark study. The room was full of scary ornaments, books and weapons covering the walls. This should have been a warning to the boys, but they were too intrigued by the things to fear them.

She sat them down on an old and torn couch and went to get them their drinks.

The boys were so mesmerized by all the things on the walls, that they didn't even notice when Phoebe handed them the drinks, they just automatically started sipping.

Wyatt's eyes were traveling from one weapon to another, when suddenly everything went back, he tried to move his hand in front of his face, but it would not budge. His eyes were darting in the blackness searching for light, but then he saw nothing.

Piper was enjoying her warm drink in silence, when it suddenly occurred to her how quiet the house was. She hadn't heard the boys scream in about an hour, which was a record.

She picked up her drink and made her way upstairs. She opened the boys door just to find the room empty, she called for them but no answer, she searched the rest of the house, but no sign. "Leo!" she called trying not to panic, but 2 hours later she could not help but panic.

Phoebe smiled to herself as she laid the boys on a bed in one of the rooms. _Finally I will get_ _what I was promised_ she thought, and her smile grew wider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Note: I tried to make this chap longer as one of you asked :) so I hope you like it, thanks so much for the reviews.**

Paige and Leo had been all over the Underworld, Henry had gone to the police station, just in case, but still nothing.

Piper was sitting in the boy's room, worrying herself to death, something she was very good at. There had been no sign of anything, no one had heard or seen them, there were no tracks, nothing. They even tried the "find a lost witch" spell, but no use. Piper was a wreck, and Leo wasn't far from joining her.

"Hun?" Leo's voice broke the deadly silence.

"Find anything?" Piper asked hopefully. Leo shook his head sadly as he sat down beside his wife. She pulled him into a hug and started sobbing quietly. Leo couldn't help but cry too. They hadn't been through a kidnapping in a long time, and they both forgot how bad it felt.

* * *

It was the early evening, and still no word.

Piper was upstairs sleeping in the boy's room, she had finally collapsed. Leo kept orbing to the Elders and back, always with no news. Paige was sitting in the living room waiting for Henry to come with their Daughter, not knowing what to do with herself.

"She's gone!" Henrys voice cried as he opened the main door and stepped into the house. "One minute she was there, then she wasn't!"

"What do you mean gone?" Paige asked bolting up out of her chair.

Henry was now facing her, "gone, vanished, missing, nowhere to be seen!" he said in a pitched voice.

"What? How?" she asked, starting to feel the panic take over.

"I went to pack her bag and left her watching TV, and when I came out of her room she wasn't there." He explained a guilty look on his face.

"Did you look for her?"

"Of course I looked for her!"

Paige slowly sat down on a nearby sofa trying to digest. A long time a ago Wyatt was kidnapped a few times, but this had yet to happen to her with Prue. She couldn't describe what she was feeling, all she knew is that she wanted to throw up.

Henry sat down beside her, his face in his hands. _How could I loose her? _He thought to himself. He felt so bad. At times like these he hated the magical world. Despised it.

"Leo!" Paige called.

"What?" came his voice from behind her, giving her a bit of a fright.

"Paige is gone too" she said in merely a whisper.

"What? How?" he asked, and Henry once again launched into his story.

* * *

Phoebe led the little girl into a hidden room in the attic.

The room was what every little girl dreams of. The walls were a light shade of pink decorated with some lovely drawings. There was a large book case against the left wall, it was full of books about princesses and magic and the lower shelves were filled with toys of all kinds. On the right sat a big four post white wooden bed, it too was covered with toys, mainly teddy bears. The whole room was like out of a fairy tail.

The little girl looked around with a big smile on her face, she didn't know what to play with first. She went over to the bed and jumped on it slightly to test it, then she moved on to explore the rest of the room.

Phoebe watched the girl with a wild twinkle in her eye. She had finally got what she was promised.

Wyatt woke up on a very uncomfortable bed. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was, and even longer to realize what had happened.

He looked around and saw Chris sleeping beside him. He sat up and started shaking his brother, whispering in his ear "wake up".

Chris's eyes slowly opened, "what?"

"Phoebe poisoned us!" Wyatt announced a bit louder then he meant.

"No she didn't! What are you talking about?" Chris defended.

"Do you remember going to sleep here?" Wyatt asked.

"Ummm no…" Chris's face was now riddled with confusion.

Their little conversation was interrupted by Phoebe, who had just entered the room. Both boys looked up in fear.

"Now, now, no need to be scared" she said in a sweet voice, sensing their fear. "All I need is for you boys to come upstairs and do me a little favor and then you can go".

"No!" Wyatt declared bravely "we aren't doing anything for you! You poisoned us!"

A smirk crossed her face, "you have no choice, you will do as I say, oh and don't try to orb it won't work"

"No!" Wyatt stood firm, he tried to orb, but he found she was telling the truth, it wasn't working.

"Then you will die" she spat in a chilling tone.

Suddenly the boys did not see their aunt before them, they saw an ugly scary creature, A very scary one.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
